Hello Nodoka
by Sir-Tannin
Summary: This story is a Divergent story. This story takes place before Nodoka arrives at the Tendo’s for the first time. Ranma has just gotten the phoenix Pill a few days before. Warning this Nodoka is not who or what you expect.
1. Default Chapter

Ranma ½: Amazon

Chapter 1: Hello

Note:

"" Japanese

[] Mandarin

{} Signs

Ko Lon was working on getting ready for the lunch rush at the Cat Café. "Moo se, get the tables cleaned. Now Mr. Part Time."

[Grandmother, I hoped it was you that opened this great restaurant,] said a female voice from right behind Ko Lon. Startling her as she did not sense her Ki.

[Nou Lon, it is a pleasure to see you after all these years grandson.] Ku Lon says as she turns to the source of the voice. Standing about 5 feet from Ku Lon is a woman about 5'8" wearing a tan pant suit, russet hair in a ponytail, blue-gray eyes, and with a bundle slung over her shoulder.

[Grandmother you know ever since the musk captured me and tossed me into the Spring of Drowned Girl and locked me in this form that it has been 'granddaughter'] Nou Lon said.

They both pause and tilt their head when they sense someone coming. [You can meet Xian Pu's Arian; perhaps you can help him get used to his cursed form as he was in the same spring as you.] Ku Lon says as she pogos into the front of the restaurant.

Walking into the Cat Café dripping wet is a girl about 14-16 years of age. She has bright red hair, blue-gray eyes wearing black kung fu pants. (AN: Yes this is Ranma in cursed form.)

"Ok old Ghoul, what is this I hear about a new Amazon?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Son-in-law, He is not after you at all yet. When are you going to wise up and just and accept your fate as Xian Pu's Husband?" Asked Ku Lon.

"Yes, when are you going to accept, Nephew?" chimed in No Lon.

Turning to look at No Lon, Ranma looks closely at her and then gets a surprised look on her face when recognition kicks in.

"Pardon me but why did you call me 'Nephew' miss?" Ranma-chan asked No Lon.

"My name in my home village is No Lon. According to our village's laws I am Xian Pu's uncle because I was born male and one of my sisters was Xian Pu's mother. My current form is because when I was six the musk captured me and tossed me into the Spring of Drowned Girl and locked me in this form. Why do you ask?" replied No Lon.

"Boy is Pops going to flip over this. No Lon, has elder Ko Lon told you my name yet?" Ranma-chan asks with a grin.

"No I have not Son-in-law, Thank you for reminding me. No Lon of the Chinese Amazon nation my I present Xian Pu's Arian Ranma Saotome son of Genma Saotome" said Ko Lon.

No Lon gasps. She turns to No Lon and says "Grandmother I am sorry but you got his status in the village wrong."

Ranma-chan at this time is trying to holding in his laughter in.

"Oh, how was I wrong Grandson?" Inquired Ko Lon.

At this time Xian Pu walks in. Sees No Lon and gives her a hug. [Uncle is you going to help with getting my husband to come back to the village?] asks Xian Pu.

Ranma-chan is now on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Ranma could you please control your self? You are embarrassing me" No Lon states.

After a few moments Ranma-chan gets her lauphing fit under control.

"Sorry, but you have to admit the situation is hilarious, mom" Ranma-chan says.

[Mom???] Coursed Xian Pu and KO Lon.

"Grandmother here I am known as Nodoka Saotome wife of Genma Saotome and mother of Ranma Saotome," explained No Lon.

"Ranma, could you show me where 'Uchan's' is?" asked No Lon.

"Uh sure thing mom. Why are we going there anyway?" Ranma-chan responded. "By the way, grandma can I get some hot water?"

"No problem son-in-law." Replied a still stunned Ko Lon.

"Thank you granny," Ranma-chan said as she went in the back to get the hot water.

After they walked left the Cat Café mother and son (Ranma is now in his birth form) they missed the ladle lady, 5 sprinkler systems going off and being splashed by 4 trucks, all this time Ranma somehow stayed in his male form. They come across Kuno walking by dressed in his kendo outfit.

"Foul sorcerer you dare try to corrupt my lovely aunt Nodoka. Have at thee," Kuno draws his boken and is about to strike when he is disarmed by No Lon.

"Taki, why do you call Ranma a sorcerer?" asked No Lon.

"He has bewitched my two loves, Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl, into hating me," explained Taki.

"Kuno, Akane hated your guts before I even showed up. And there is no pig-tailed girl; she does not exist in any real sense." Ranma said.

"You Lie Sorcerer," Exclaimed Taki. Both get into fighting stances.

"Stop both of you," Commanded No Lon. "Taki I would like to introduce to you your cousin Ranma."

"What I am related to him?" they both exclaimed.

"Now I don't want to hear of either of you fighting each other for the next ten days, got it?" commanded No Lon.

"Yes mom/auntie," they coursed.

As they left Ranma was wonder how he was related to the Kunos. "Mom, how are we related to the Kunos?" asked Ranma.

"When I first came to this country I saved the life of Tanaka Kuno from a group of individuals from the Yakusa. Tanaka was impressed by my skill and adopted me into his family. A few years later my sister Dow Ell came for a visit and fell in love with my step brother Kodi. Kodi is Taki's father."

"Kodachi won't like that we are related also," commented Ranma.

"Why is that?" No Lon asked.

"Well she wants to be my wife," Ranma explained.

"Does she know about your 'curse'?" asked No Lon.

"She thinks that 'the Pig-tailed girl' is after her 'Ranma-sama'," answered Ranma.

"Oh, I take it she is still experimenting with those flowers of hers?" questioned No Lon.

"Yea, she is."

A little while later the come up to Uchan's they see a lovely 17-19 year old girl dressed in a kimono with a nice orchid design on it. She is sweeping the front steps of Uchan's.

"Good day Ranma. Ukyo is inside setting up her grill." Turning to No Lon he adds, "You must be Ranma's mother Ukyo will want to talk to you about the arranged marriage between her and your son." The girl says.

"Kotsu, I haven't been able to tell her about what pop did yet," Ranma said.

No Lon upon hearing this puts one hand over her eyes and shakes her head. Ranma enters the restaurant.

"Ranchan, it is great to see you but you have to wait a few for one of my specials though. Ran out of mushrooms last night, getting a delivery any minute though," Ukyo says.

At this moment No Lon walks in, hiding her chi, and takes a contemplating look around Uchan's.

"Well I came by because I was asked by this woman next to me (point to his mom). She is..." Ranma says until he is interrupted by Ukyo.

"Auntie No-chan, what a pleasant surprise," exclaims Ukyo.

"What?" says a startled Ranma.

"Well Ukyo, I would like you to meet my son and your cousin..." No Lon starts to say when she is interrupted by Ukyo.

Looking towards the front doors, Ukyo asks, "Where is he?"

"He is right here." She says pointing to Ranma.

"What, you mean I am engaged to my own cousin?" asked Ukyo.

"I never told my husband anything about the families I am part of, though I did tell his father shortly after Genma left with Ranma on his last training trip," explained No Lon.

"When can I see grandpa Saotome?" asked Ranma.

"I am sorry dear but he died three weeks ago. At least I can now carry out his final wishes earlier than I thought," No Lon says. Turning to Ukyo she adds, "Ukyo your father is on his way here. When He does show up would you escort him to the Tendo dojo? Also please do not say anything about what you have learned just now? By the way it is nice to see you have a female friend to help you here."

At this both Ranma and Ukyo laugh out loud.

"It is nothing to laugh at," states No Lon.

"Mom, Kotsu is male," explains Ranma.

"His step family trained him as a Kodainie, auntie," Ukyo added.

"But art they supposed to be female ninjas?" inquired No Lon.

"Yep" both teens answered.

"Oh" was all she said on that mater.

As Ranma and his mom were helping Ukyo with her lunch rush Akane started looking for him. As she walked into Uchan's, at the end of the rush, she saw Ranma and an older woman being a waitresses.

"Ok Ranma what is going on here I have been looking all over for you all day," asked Akane.

"Nothing, Uchan asked if me and mom could help out today to give Kontsu some time off is all," explained Ranma-chan.

"Your mom??" Akane asked. Turning to Ukyo she adds, "Trying to get her to recognize your claim as the only one, right?"

"You must be Akane Tendo, correct?" asked No Lon.

"Yes."

"Well I am Nodoka Saotome mother of Ranma," No Lon states calmly. "Akane could you show me to your house as it is where I understand my husband is freeloading. Ranma could you deliver those invitations for me?"

"Sure thing mom," Ranma-chan said as she dumped a glass of hot water on her head. He then went to deliver the invitations.

Akane still shocked that Nodoka was unfazed by the change of sex of her child.


	2. the meating

Meeting the Tendos

Akane was still some what surprised by Mrs. Saotome's lack of surprise or uneasiness with the sudden change of gender by her child.

"Mrs. Saotome, are you going to take Ranma from the Tendo Re?" she asked

"The new Head of the Saotome clan has not desired yet." Nodoka answered.

"I thought that Genma was the head of the clan."

"No his father was the head until three weeks ago. And call me 'auntie' ok?"

"Who is the new head then?"

"Akane dear, you are still so inquisitive. I remember when you were three and your mom brought you and your sisters over and you asked why Ranma could go to the bathroom while standing." Nodoka said.

"Why did I ask that?" Akane inquired.

"You asked that after walking in on Ranma going to the bathroom. At the time you did not know to knock first." Nodoka simply stated.

Akane was startled at the fact that she walked in on Ranma so long ago. "That only happened once right?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Oh no, almost every time you two got together one of you would walk in on the other. One time, you two were about four I think, Kikio and I found the two of you playing in the furo at my house laughing you heads off. Kikio and I both already knew about the agreement between our husbands about joining the schools through marriage. We decided that we would encourage your friendship and hope you became more than friends."

"Wait a minute, Dad said he never meet Ranma," Akane said.

"True he never did. We, Kikio and I, decided to have you girls meet Ranma and see what happens. If GENMA had not taken Ranma on that training trip when he did the two of you would have 'officially' meet on your first day of school, which happened to be the next day. I spent a decent amount of my Step-dad's money to arrange for the two of you to be in the same classroom."

"You're adopted??" asked Akane.

"Yes, I was adopted into a predominate family here. But I am not going to say which family." She said merrily.

By this time they had reached the Tendo re. Akane opened the front door and Kasumi saw Nodoka and yelled "Auntie, it has been a long time since you were last here. Is Ran with you?"

"Do dear, he is not but he will be here after he runs some errands for me."

"Let me know when he arrives so I can see how much he has grown, ok?"

"Kasumi 'Ran' is Ranma. Auntie is Mr. Saotome's wife." Akane explained.

"Oh my"

"Where is the person who took MY child on that dreadful training trip?" Nodoka asked.

"I believe he is playing sogi with father right now." Nabiki said from the stairs where she over heard the conversation.

"Thank you Nabiki," She replied.

Nodoka then walks out to the back porch pulling wrapped bundle from somewhere. She sees the two fathers playing sogi.

"Genma, I need to speak with you," Nodoka said loudly.

Turning to the voice he has not heard for ten years. "I will be with you in a moment wife," Genma said dismissively.

"If that is your response then we will deal with clan business right here and now." Nodoka calmly said as she sat down and unrolled the bundle in her hands, revealing a katana of exquisite beauty. She then lays it next to her on her left, ready to use. "Genma by the decree of Tanaka Saotome, at the time head of the Saotome clan, you are here by cast out of the Saotome clan for your dishonorable behavior of abandoning your wife when she is pregnant with your second child, engaging your first born to 23 families just to feed your stomach, Endangering said child in banned training methods. Also taking said child under false pretense. Also by decree of Tanaka Saotome you are no longer my husband."

The look on Genma's face was that of a scared child. "I have to go and see father and talk to him about letting me back into the clan." He said as he got up.

"That will do you no good because Father Saotome is now with the ancestors." Nodoka said, calmly. "I am the acting head of the family until the new head of the family is trained."

Turning to Soun she says "Tendo-san I am sorry to interrupt your home but I have need to use your dojo as a meeting place for a total of four clans. Two of them are the Saotome clan and your clan."


End file.
